


Take Me To Church

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamilton Inspirational Playlist [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU- Reynolds Pamphlet’s never happened but Hamilton still get’s a little reprieve from married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song, Take Me To Church (Acoustic Cover) by Meghan Davies. All work is mine except the song lyrics which are italicized.

     It had been a long two months of hard work and sweat and Alexander was just trying to get home. In an effort to protest his hard work, Eliza had taken his kids for the summer to her father’s house as if that was going to help anything. Now, not only was he alone, but his father in law now thought he was a selfish ass for staying behind and fixing the country. They were in debt, the whole country was in debt and if Alexander didn’t get this deal through, they were all done. Of course nobody believed him but he could see it. He could also kiss his job goodbye.

  
     It was hot and humid outside. Alexander had always hated summer in the city. It was gloomy and hot and everything seemed to be darker somehow. He passed by the church’s steps and wondered when the last time he’d stepped past the threshold was. Of course, he couldn’t now. He had too much to do and too little time to do it. But maybe a distraction was exactly what he needed.

_My lover’s got humor_  
_She’s the giggle at a funeral_  
_Knows everybody’s disapproval_  
_I should’ve worshipped her sooner_  
_If the heavens ever did speak_  
_She’s the last true mouthpeice_  
_Every Sundays getting more bleak_  
_Fresh poison each week_

     When Alexander met Maria, he didn’t thinks she was anything significant. But that was just his haze of work and stress as he soon came to realize. He seemed to run into her everywhere, like the universe was begging him to take her into his life. Like she needed to be there.

  
     “All I’m saying is, it’s nice to take a break from reality every now and then.” Maria was sitting in front of him in the small harlem coffee shop where’d they’d decided to meet. “It’s got to be hard being such a big shot. How do you hold up your head?” Maria teased and Alexander lowered his head and laughed. He couldn’t help it. The woman was an enigma to him. He didn’t know if the attraction came from her not knowing who he truly was, all of his habits and faults, or if the attraction came from anonymity of it all. The secrecy of quiet dates in small restaurants.

  
     She invited him in after the second date, pulled him along inside her apartment to push him up against the nearest hard surface and wrap her legs around his wait. She didn’t waste any time. Alexander liked that because he didn’t have time to waste. She moved quickly and passionately. Alexander liked that because time seemed to slow down when he was with her.

  
     She devoured him with her spirit and before he knew it, Alexander was head over heels being dragged into her solar system.

_"We were born sick, you heard them say it."_  
_"My church offers no absolutes."_  
_She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."_  
_The only heaven I’ll be sent to_  
_Is when I’m alone with you_  
_I was born sick, but I love it_  
_Command me to be well_  
_Amen_

      Maria sat at the foot of her bed as Alex got dressed. She remained simply in one of his shirts which she’d picked up off the ground after the haze of their lovemaking had faded. She watched him turn back into the proper man he had to be for the people and relished in the fact that she got to take him apart each day. She liked to watch him fall underneath her hands. She liked to watch him come apart. And he was coming apart.

  
     “Can I have that please?” Alexander smiled down at her while pointing to the shirt.

  
     Maria winked before sliding back against the sheets, “Come get it."

  
     Alexander could never resist a challenge.

_Take me to church_  
_I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me the deathless death_  
_Good God let me give you my life_

     Maria lied in his arms, in the darkness of the night. She swirled her fingers around his chest and looked up at him when he sighed. “What’s wrong?"  
Alexander shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I’m just thinking too much."

  
     Maria propped herself up, wrapping the sheets around her chest. “You’re not allowed to think when you’re with me remember? That was my rule."

  
     Alexander chuckled, “Since when do either of us follow rules."

  
     Maria giggled, “I know. It’s what I like about us honestly. What’s more fun than living by you’re own code?"

  
     Alexander thought of exactly a hundred things that were better than living by you’re own code but he dare not say them wrapped in the arms of the woman that loved him. For now he would place a kiss on her forehead, he would sweep his hand across her cheek and run his fingers through her delicate hair. He would pull her close and press his warm lips to hers. For now this would have to be enough.

_I’m a pagan of the good times_  
_My lover’s the sunlight_  
_To keep the goddess on my side_  
_She demands a sacrifice_

     When Alexander read the letter, his hands began to shake from the pure anger that was in his body. His vision hazed as he folded the letter and tucked it inside his pocket. He hastily threw his jacket on and raced towards the house he’d come to see as a refuge.

  
     He didn’t bother knocking on the door of her bedroom and she climbed out of bed, her curls tangled around her, and moved to hug him.

  
     “What the hell is this?” He pulled the letter from his jacket and threw it at her.

  
     She scanned the letter quickly and then dropped it, “I don’t know what this is. I promise."

  
     “How could you do this?” Alexander was so angry and hurt but he only had himself to blame. “How could I do this?"

  
     “Alexander.” She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his arm. “Just give him what he’s asking for. Everything’s going to be fine. Just give him what he wants.” She whispered softly in his ear. “Come to bed with me."

  
     “No, I can’t.” Alexander tried to pull away, he did, but she was so much stronger than him and always had been.

  
     “Yes, you can. Just take a break with me.” Maria smiled her hypnotizing smile and tugged off his jacket. “Just a few moments with me Alexander, everything will be alright.” She kissed him, pulling his chin in, and threading their lips together.

_Drains the whole sea_  
_Get something shiny_  
_Something meaty for the main course_  
_That’s a fine looking high horse_  
_What you got in the stable_  
_We’ve a lot a starving faithful_  
_That looks tasty_  
_That looks plenty_  
_This is hungry work_

     It wasn’t uncommon to see Alexander Hamilton trudging the streets of New York with papers in his hands and worry lines all over his face. His days were spent at the white house and his nights spent in the arms of Maria in the safety of her home. He would barely sleep on these nights, when he was wrapped her arms, and when he got up in the morning, he quickly left with no explanations.

  
     Alexander would leave her house early in the morning and sneak back into his own. Not from his wife, she still hadn’t returned a single one of pleading phone calls. But the tabloids and papers were everywhere and he didn’t want that in his life.

  
     Or maybe he did. Maybe that’s what he needed to stop this train wreck before it drove him off the rails.

     But then Maria would lay her hands on him again and all his thoughts would slip away. All of the worries that tightened his stomach fell and there was nothing left by them, naked, pure, together, two people connecting in the most physical intimate way possible. Maria touched him in ways he couldn’t even dream of and for now, that would have to be enough.

_No masters or kings_  
_When the ritual begins_  
_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_  
_In the madness and soil of the sad earthly scene_  
_Only then I am human_  
_Only then I am clean_  
_Amen_


End file.
